<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The First Queen Is A Monster Mom by deepestfathoms</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27607148">The First Queen Is A Monster Mom</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/deepestfathoms/pseuds/deepestfathoms'>deepestfathoms</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SIX Wing AU [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Six - Marlow/Moss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Wings, Brooding, Broody Catherine of Aragon, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Grooming, Maternal Instinct, Monster!Aragon, Monsters, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Soft Catherine of Aragon, Wing AU, let aragon be motherly you absolute cowards!!!!!!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:53:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,132</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27607148</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/deepestfathoms/pseuds/deepestfathoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been Anne's idea to stuff Aragon in a bathroom and not let her out, thinking it would "cure" her broodiness. So, technically, it was entirely Anne's fault that Catherine of Aragon was now in the body of a monster.</p><p>(Send requests for stories!!)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SIX Wing AU [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1868137</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The First Queen Is A Monster Mom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The transformation into a WingEater can occur because of several different things. Extreme stress, extreme pain, extreme anxiety, being put into a Broody Cage during nesting season when you’re very broody, keeping you away from your chicks, because your roommates think you’re “too maternal” and need to be “helped”… Normal things like that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had been Anne’s idea. The idiot looked up how to help broody hens and she thought that a website giving details about actual chickens would work for an avian woman. So Aragon was locked in the bathroom when her wings were itching for her chick.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was torture. Literally torture. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her wings began to burn intensely, as if her mammary feathers were crackling with flames. They ached for her chick, but were deprived from her body. She kicked and punched and scratched at the door, leaving long claw marks down the wood, but it did not open up. Even when she screamed at the top of her lungs, probably sounding like she was being gutted alive, the other queens refused to open the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aragon quickly descended into a panic attack. She felt like she couldn’t breathe at all. Her chest was tight, stinging like an open furnace. Her lungs were constricted by hot iron bands. Her vision blurred, head growing fuzzy, mind screaming in hysteria.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then, her body began to crack and shift.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aragon let out a wail of pain, collapsing to her knees. A thunderous sensation seared through her legs and spread like a wildfire up her spine and into the rest of her body. Her heart throbbed heavily against her ribcage, threatening to break apart the bones. Her muscles simultaneously pulsated and burned, which only added to her deepening anguish.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her arms and legs felt like they were breaking under an invisible pressure, reshaping entirely. Her muscles shifted underneath her skin, disgustingly twisting and bulging the taut flesh. Regular Avem claws sharpened into long, wickedly-sharp black talons as her face grew into a muzzle with a hooked beak. Golden-orange feathers blanketed over her sweaty skin, wings stretching, clothes ripping and falling away in tattered shreds, body growing larger. Tears glued her eyes shut. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, all the pain vanished in an instant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aragon stood on four powerful legs, fluffing out her fire-colored feathers. She looked in the mirror and found that her body was like that of a griffon’s, just without the lion features. Though, the thick plumage around her head did look like a mane of sorts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She turned to the door and broke it down with one swing of her powerful claws.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fitting through the doorway was quite the squeeze. She estimated that her new body had to be at least ten feet tall, so she had to duck her head to keep from hitting it. All her feathers made her look bigger than she actually was, too, so she had to wiggle slightly to keep from getting stuck. But the reactions of the other queens were totally worth the struggle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They all looked equally shocked and horrified. Jane had gasped out loud, while Cathy slapped her hand over her mouth so loud it echoed throughout the living room. Kitty looked like she was about to drop dead, and Anne and Cleves just looked baffled. Aragon stood up tall, ruffled the feathers on her chest, and scraped her claws against the hardwood threateningly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “What…what happened to her?” Jane whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “She’s a WingEater,” Cathy said, slowly removing her hand from her face. “Oh my god. Catalina! Wh-what-- Oh.” She swallowed thickly. “I think locking her in the bathroom stressed her out enough to go through a transformation.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aragon snorted as if to agree, leering down at them all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “That can happen?!” Anne yelped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Clearly!” Cleves said, wide-eyeing Aragon’s new body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aragon snarled at them all and began lumbering for the back door. She passed by Kitty, who lunged out of her way like she was scared of being mauled. Aragon snorted through her beak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Wait!” Cathy said. She went towards Aragon, but flinched away when she whipped around to her. “Catalina, you can’t go out there. Just because it’s night time doesn’t mean you won’t be caught. What if someone sees you? Who knows how they’ll react!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aragon flicked her wings, ruffling her long, wispy, peacock-like tail feathers. She so badly wanted to say, “Then you should have considered that before TORTURING ME!” but couldn’t find her voice in the body of a monster. So, instead, she just growled in her goddaughter’s face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cathy was not her chick.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>None of these avians were.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She needed her baby.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aragon turned back to the door and tried to open it, but found that her claws were much too big for the tiny doorknob. So she just rammed the door open with her head. The other queens could pay for the repairs since it was entirely their fault for it being broken.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Spreading her massive phoenix wings, Aragon leapt into the air and began flying across the city, following the scent of her imprinted chick. Her feathers glowed softly in the darkness of the night, like the gentle flickering of fire. She let the smell guide her to her location, but got worried when she realized that it didn’t lead her to her chick’s house. She wheeled around, tipping her beak to the wind and breathing in deeply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There she was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a powerful beat of her wings, Aragon took off again, flying like a rocket through the sky. She flew as quickly as she could, feeling her mammary feathers itching for her chick. She needed her so badly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the near distance, she saw the flapping figure of an avian. A Vesper. Her chick.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her <em>baby</em>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aragon let out a roar of joy. She tucked her wings and swooped down on the Vesper, cuddling her into her chest with her claws. The Vesper shrieked, flailing in fear, before looking up and meeting her gaze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Catalina?” Bessie whispered in shock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aragon trilled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She landed in a nearby field, barren of any watchful eyes. Bessie tottered backwards once free from her grip. She was so tiny compared to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Oh my god,” Bessie muttered. “Catalina, holy shit!”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Aragon made a disapproving tutting noise at her swearing. She sat down, waggling a claw. Bessie blinked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Wow.” Bessie said. “You’re-- What happened to you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aragon attempted to explain, but it came out as growls and other animalistic noises. She gave up after a moment and stooped her head to nuzzle Bessie lovingly, licking her face gently. Bessie giggled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Oi! Stop it!” Bessie laughed, pushing on her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aragon rumbled deeply. Her tail feathers were beginning to wag like a happy dog’s. As long as she was with her chick, maybe being stuck in this body wouldn’t be so bad.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please send requests for things to happen with WingEater!Aragon and her chick!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>